


Touch Me

by Tobezilla



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tony Stark Has A Heart, True Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobezilla/pseuds/Tobezilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The body beneath his own was one he had only hoped he would know, one he never believed he could memorize, one he never thought he could shower with years of adoration. But there he was, having spent the entire night making the man beneath him think only of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Me

Shimmering ocean blue eyes, golden blonde locks glowing in the morning sunlight, delectable sun-kissed skin luring the brunette into the intoxicating presence that was his lover. Experienced hands traveled along sculpted abdominal muscles and lingered within the dip of each hip. He released a long held breath, a love drunk smile gracing his rugged features. The body beneath his own was one he had only hoped he would know, one he never believed he could memorize, one he never thought he could shower with years of adoration. But there he was, having spent the entire night making the man beneath him think only of him.

He was lost in his essence. How his name sounded as abused pink lips parted and the man arched his back against the bed they shared. Bruises from the previous afternoon’s battle had vanished from the flushed skin underneath his hands, though his own were darkening by the second and would need several days to heal. Powerful hands grabbed onto the back of his neck and brought him down for another passionate kiss. All he could think of was the man holding him, the man he held. But how that differed from other times, he had no clue.

For the longest time, his entire existence was dedicated to the man he had fallen in love with. He wrapped his arms around his neck, pouring every ounce of love into their heated kiss. He needed him to understand, he needed him to know how much he meant to him.

“Touch me.” He breathed, “Touch me, Steve.” The blonde responded with enthusiasm and flipped them over, taking his place on top. Those gorgeous lips, that had previously been wrapped tight around his member and making the most pornographic sounds he had ever heard, latched onto his neck and sucked lightly. Hands grabbed onto his thighs and brought his legs to wrap around his middle.

Steve blew lightly on the love marks, laughing breathlessly. “I love you so much, Tony. More than anythin’ in the world.” His Brooklyn accent sent shivers down Tony’s spine and he arched shamelessly against his lover.

Once upon a time, Tony Stark had been an infamous playboy. He was the popular amusement park attraction that the people wanted to ride at least once in their lives and he had no problem with letting people ride him. After Afghanistan, those desires and urges that clouded his mind seemed to vanish. The Stark Roller Coaster was closed to the adoring public. Having been teased by death, he realized how short life was. He wanted what everyone did. He wanted someone to love him for the rest of his life, he wanted a family with children that called him “Daddy”, he wanted to become the man Howard had never been.

So he made an effort. He tried being with Pepper, the only woman that could stand being around him long enough to get to know him on an intimate level, but that crashed and burned. Neither of them were at fault for what happened. Some people were incompatible. While they remained close friends, the romance between them was gone and that was okay.

Then the Avengers happened. Then Steve happened. The respected soldier that punched Adolf Hitler in the face over two hundred times, the man that went behind enemy lines to rescue his best friend, a kid from Brooklyn that became a national icon. In the beginning, the men could barely stand being around each other for more than five minutes. Most of the time, the men needed to be watched. One wrong word or dirty look and they were rolling on the ground, trying to strangle each other.

Somewhere along the way, the suffocating animosity between them seemed to lessen until it vanished entirely. Iron Man and Captain America were best friends, no one could separate them no matter how hard they tried. Steve spent more time in the workshop with Tony than he did inside the gym with the punching bags. Tony spent more time in the living room watching old movies and documentaries with Steve than he did inside his bedroom with loose women and booze.

One night, after a particularly hard battle and a close call with Tony, the truth came spilling into the workshop.

“Sometimes I think about Bucky and how things would be if he had never fallen from the train, if he had been with me on the plane and we had woken up in this time together. He would have called me out months ago, told me that I needed to grow a pair and tell you how I feel. Because life is short, for the most part, and we aren’t guaranteed tomorrow. I keep telling myself that maybe tomorrow will be the day I tell you, maybe I’ll tell you and I won’t lose everything. But I almost lost you today. For five minutes, five long minutes, I thought I had lost you forever and I never had the chance to be man enough to tell you that I’ve been in love with you for months now.” Steve ignored the chocolate brown eyes that were widening by the second. “Jesus, I could go on and on for days about every single thing I love about you. How you can barely function before coffee in the morning. How you treat your bots like they’re your children. How you take me to baseball games even though you hate sports. How you tried learning how to make apple pie, nearly burning down the tower, because I was crying about how I missed my mother’s apple pie. How the last time you drank was _months_ ago. There are so many things, Tony. So many damn things that make me love you more and more every single day. I needed you to know that. Even if you decide you want me gone, if you decide that you no longer want to be my friend, I can be happy knowing that you know how I feel about you and that no matter what I will always be there for you. However you want me, however long you need me, I’ll be here.” He was being shoved down onto the couch, a place that had been his home for months, and kissed within an inch of his life within seconds.

Really, how was a man supposed to say no to that?


End file.
